This is My Life, With You
by Sheron.Kim98
Summary: CHAP 1 - UP! hidup itu rumit. Masuk dalam lingkaran hidupnya bukanlah kehendakku. Tapi... ini sudah terlanjur dan entah berakhir seperti apa.. This is CHANBAEK! Boyxboy!
1. TEASER

**This is My Live, With You**

**.**

**.**

**••_TEASER••_**

Aku hanyalah seorang pemuda tanggung yang hidup semrawut, tanpa tujuan yang pasti. Hidup diapartement mewah berdua dengannya -awalnya aku hanya sendirian, tapi... entahlah, aku tak ingin membahas bagaimana ia bisa hidup satu atap denganku, awalnya.

Aku bersekolah, seorang mahasiswa dan sekarang sedang memasuki semester 4. Bisa dibilang aku ini tidak bodoh, hanya... Sedikit berbeda. Pagi berangkat ke kampus, siang di kampus, malam ke klub dan pagi-pagi buta aku baru pulang ke apartemen. Yaah, bisa dibilang itu sudah menjadi rutinitasku selama 2 tahun belakangan ini. Seperti saat ini,

"Yaa, ya! Panda brengsek berhenti kau disana! Kau tidak tahu heh, kau itu memuakan! Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk memeluknya huh? Siapa? Hee, panda jelek. Panda bodoh. Aku benci, aku benci hehehe, muhehe.." aku meracau tak jelas.

"Hyung sudahlah.. Aissh, kau sudah mabuk berat. Berhentilah minum dan cepat pulanglah Hyung!"

"Diamlah~ memang nya kau siapa berani menyuruh ku pulang heh?"

"Aissh, maaf hyung aku terpaksa melakukannya," si pemuda bar tender itupun merogoh saku celana jins si pemuda yang tengah mabuk, mengambil handphone miliknya, lalu menelepon seseorang diseberang sana.

"Yeobseo, Hyung."

•••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hei, Baek. Butuh tumpangan?"

Itu si populer kampus bukan? Untuk apa dia menawariku tumpangan? tumben sekali..

"Oh? Tidak usah, terimakasih." Tolakku halus.

"Tidak apa, sesekali ke kampus bersama tidak masalah 'kan? Apa kau tega menolak tawaranku ini Baek?" bujuknya masih dari dalam mobil sport miliknya.

"Baiklah," dengan terpaksa aku menerima tawarannya. Padahal aku sedang menungguinya. Haah, mungkin memang tidak ada harapan.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Bukankah itu Baekhyun? Sedang apa dia disana? Dan mengapa dia bersama dengan...

Aku mengepal kedua tanganku tanpa sadar, rahangku mengeras. Bodoh. Bodoh! Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa hatiku terasa sesak, seperti perasaan tidak suka saat Baekhyun memeluknya? Tuhan, ada apa denganku?

"Honney, ada apa?" seseorang menyadarkanku dan memelukku dari belakang.

"Tidak ada." Jawabku setenang mungkin sambil membawanya menghadapku dan tersenyum padanya.

**.**

**•••••••••••••••••••••••**

**.**

"APA HAK MU MELAKUKAN INI SEMUA HUH? BUKANKAH KAU PERNAH BILANG AKU BUKANLAH SIAPA-SIAPA BAGIMU, LALU MENGAPA KAU PEDULI?"

"AKU PEDULI KARENA AKU MENYUKAIMU! Tidak, aku mencintaimu Baek, aku... mencintaimu,"

"Cha-chanyeol..."

"Maaf,"

**.**

**•••••••••••••••••••••••**

**.**

Aku merengkuh tubuh mungilnya, membawanya kedalam dekapanku. Kubisikan mantra-mantra cinta tepat ditelinganya, membuatnya tersipu malu dan... dia terlihat seksi.

"Kau nakal Baek." Bisikku seduktif.

Dia hanya mendongak dengan ekspresi kelewat polos. Ghost, help me to control my hormon. Damn, he's look cutenest.

"Jadilah milikku seutuhnya, Baek."

"APA?! WHOAA..! Chanyeol ah your pervert! Stupid giant! Let me out l! Uuuggghh.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

◾Tertarik? Silahkan di _review_. (InsyaAllah) respon baik dilanjut. Ini baru teaser (percobaan) semoga suka yaa maaf kalau tesernya kurang greget. saya masih baru.. ㈋1hehehe ▶

salam, Shero. ^^


	2. Chapter 1

**This Is My Life, With You**

_Nb: sebelumnya maaf menunggu lama. maaf kalau hasinya kurang memuaskan. Dan terimakasih atas respon kalian di teaser sebelumnya.. ^^  
_

_Desclaimer: ini murni dari imajinasi saya, saya hanya meminjam nama tokoh._

_happy reading~~ _

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Aku hanyalah seorang pemuda tanggung yang hidup semrawut, tanpa tujuan yang pasti. Hidup diapartement mewah berdua dengannya –awalnya aku hanya sendirian, tapi... entahlah, aku tak ingin membahas bagaimana ia bisa hidup satu atap denganku, awalnya.

Aku bersekolah, seorang mahasiswa dan sekarang sedang memasuki semester 4. Bisa dibilang aku ini tidak bodoh, hanya... Sedikit berbeda. Pagi berangkat ke kampus, siang di kampus, malam ke klub dan pagi-pagi buta aku baru pulang ke apartemen. Yaah, bisa dibilang itu sudah menjadi rutinitasku selama 2 tahun belakangan ini. Seperti saat ini,

"Yaa, ya! Panda brengsek berhenti kau disana! Kau tidak tahu heh, kau itu memuakan! Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk memeluknya huh? Siapa? Hee, panda jelek. Panda bodoh. Aku benci, aku benci hehehe, muhehe.." aku meracau tak jelas.

"Hyung sudahlah.. Aissh, kau sudah mabuk berat. Berhentilah minum dan cepat pulanglah Hyung!"

"Diamlah~ memang nya kau siapa berani menyuruh ku pulang heh?"

"Aissh, maaf hyung aku terpaksa melakukannya," si pemuda bar tender itupun merogoh saku celana jins si pemuda yang tengah mabuk, mengambil handphone miliknya, lalu menelepon seseorang diseberang sana.

"Yeoboseo, Hyung." Katanya terdengar frustasi.

"Ah, Sehun? ada apa? Kenapa kau-"

"Aissh, ceritanya panjang hyung. Kau datang saja kesini, alamatnya akan ku kirimkan melalui sms." Pemuda itu, Oh Sehun menutup telepon secara sepihak dan tangan indahnya dengan sangat cepat menari-nari diatas layar datar smartphone milik seorang pria di depannya yang tengah mabuk.

Getaran benda hitam persegi panjang ditangan Sehun menandakan pesannya telah terkirim. Sehun menghela napas panjang, dia lelah harus mengurusi orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai Kakak itu setiap hari. Alhasil pekerjaannya terbengkalai.

Hampir setengah jam menunggu. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecut sambil sesekali melirik orang disebelahnya yang sudah tergeletak diatas meja. Bubirnya sesekali menggumam menasihati orang disampingnya, walau ia tau itu percuma. Dan.. terbayar sudah penantiannya. Orang yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya menampakkan batang hidungnya. Dia berjalan dengan terburu-buru, matanya bergerak gelisah; panik, mungkin itu keadaan yang tepat diberikan kepada orang yang berusaha membopong orang yang sudah tergeletak sejak tadi.

"Terimakasih Sehun-ah. Maaf telah merepotkanmu lagi." Katanya bersusah payah karena harus menahan tubuh sesosok di sampingnya, perbedaan yang cukup kontras.

"Tidak masalah hyung. Aku tahu dia pasti sedang bertengkar lagi," Orang itu, menyeritkan alisnya.

"Kalau bukan karena hal itu, atau sedang dalam masalah berat dia pasti.. tak akan semabuk ini." Lanjut Sehun dengan nada terdengar lirih dan tatapan mata yang terlihat sedih. Entah orang itu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia bingung. Ini adalah hal yang yang tak pernah ia ketahiu sebelumnya. Apakah ia harus senang?

"Jadi... aku menelepon mu karena aku tau kau orang yang baik Baekhyun hyung. Aku percaya padamu, lebih daripada aku percaya pada ucapan si Nenek sirih itu."

"Sehun..."

"Pergilah hyung! Aku tahu kau sudah keberatan menahan tubuh giant itu. Hati-hati dijalan hyung-i~.." Sehun mengusir Baekhyun secara tidak langsung dengan nada manjanya yang berhasil membuat Beakhyun mual seketika. Dan tanpa diperintah 2kali Baekhyun membawa orang di rangkulannya itu menuju apartemen mereka.

**..**

**..**

_**At apartement Park**_

"Aaahh, Astaga... badanku" Baekhyun mengeluh pelan sehabis meletakkan tubuh tinggi yang ia seret kemari. Dengan napas terengah-engah Baekhyun masih setia berdiri di sisi ranjang sambil memandangi seseorang yang terbaring dan sesekali mengigau.

Baekhyun tampak ragu ingin melakukan sesuatu, hatinya tak tega, namun akalnya menentang. Selama beberapa saat ia tetap bergeming hingga sebuah geratan dari saku celananya mengintrupsi. Baekhyun merogoh ponsel dalam saku celananya, sebuah pesan masuk dari sahabatnya. Tak ada reaksi apapun. Perlahan namun pasti ia mendekat kesisi ranjang dan mulai membuka sepatu, hingga menggantikan pakaiannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini, Yeol? Tak bisakah kau berhenti?" gumamnya kepada angin.

"Setidaknya... bisakah kau menganggapku ada. Walau hanya sebagai... teman?"

Dan Baekhyunpun selesai dengan tugasnya seiring dengan kalimat terakhirnya. Ia berdiri dan menaruh segala macam barang-barang Chanyeol di meja rias. Setelahnya Baekhyun meninggalkan kamar tersebut tanpa suara.

**[][][]**

Ugh? Dimana aku? Ini... ah iya kamarku. Chanyeol mengapa kau bisa lupa dengan kamarmu sendirri. Aku mencoba mengumpulkan nyawaku dengan duduk bersandar pada sandaran kasur. Kepalaku pening sekali, dan rasanya seperti ada yang mengaduk-ngaduk lambungku.

"Eh, bajuku..." aku baru sadar ini bukan baju yang kukenakan kemarin. Siapa lagi yang akan menggantikan pakaianku kalau bukan dia. Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Tem- ah orang yang satu kampus dengan ku.

Arrggh.. Kenapa peningnya tak kunjung berkurang sih?

Aku memijat pelipisku sambil berjalan kearah meja rias, "Oh lihat dirimu, Pangeran. Kau tampak kurang sehat." Aku berbicara didepan cermin sambil memandangi wajah tampanku. Aku mengaktifkan ponselku dan 19 panggilan tak terjawab dari lovely my panda, dan 5 pesan yang aku yakin darinya juga. Aku tersenyum kecut lalu melempar ponselku ke kasur begitu saja dan berjalan ke toilet untuk bersiap pergi ke kampus.

Tanpa perlu berias lama-lama aku langsung keluar kamar, tanpa lupa menyambar hp-ku. Hari ini aku hanya memakai kaos putih polos dibalut kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru, celana jins dengan warna senada.

Cklek

Daun pintu kamarku ku tutup rapat, saat aku berbalik pandangan pertamaku adalah ruang santai, dimana tv menyala tapi tak ada yang menontonnya. Samar-samar ku dengar suara dentingan antara permukaan piring dengan sendok. Aku berjalan menuju sumber suara, Baekhyun sedang sarapan rupanya. Heh anak itu dengan seenaknya makan, sedangkan aku?

"Oh Yeol? Kau sudah bangun?" sepertinya dia menyadari kehadiranku. Aku hanya diam dan berjalan ke arah lemari es, lalu mengambil air minum dan satu buah apel.

"Ingin ku buatkan sesuatu?" dia masih mencoba menawariku dan tampak berdiri dari kursinya untuk memasakkan makanan untukku.

"Tidak usah." Jawabku dingin.

Beakhyun diam dan aku tak peduli. Aku memutar bola mataku malas sambil mendengus ringan.

"Dimana tasku?" Baekhyun pasti tau dimana tas yang biasa ku gunakan ke kampus.

"Se-sofa." Jawabnya gagap dan langsung mengalihkan pandangan dariku. Dengan langkah cepat sebisa ku, aku meninggalkan dapur lalu segera menyambar tasku yang tergeletak di sofa. Andaikan aku bisa mengusirnya dari sini.

BLAM!

*Baekhyun's side*

Aku menatap nanar daun pintu yang dibaru saja tertutup rapat. Chanyeol pergi. bukankah selalu begitu?

Tanpa ingin sarapan bersama, nada suara yang selalu dingin dan tajam, ekspresi tak senang yang selalu kontras ia tampakkan. Andai ia bisa tertawa seperti saat aku melihat fotonya bersama seorang laki-laki dan perempuan paruh baya yang aku yakin adalah kedua orangtuanya, menata kehidupannya agar tidak terlalu sering pergi ke klub malam lagi...

Arrghht.. Bodoh! Mengapa kau harus peduli Baek? Percuma, dia tak akan peduli balik padamu. Seharusnya aku tahu, dan seharusnya perasaan ini muncul padanya, dan... tak seharusnya juga aku memaksa masuk dalam lingkaran hidupnya.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku menatap pedih pada sisa makananku yang masih setengah.

"Kenapa aku harus masuk dalam lingkaran hidupnya? Apakah ini karma? Tuhan..." aku bergumam putus asa. Kenapa harus Chanyeol?

**[][][]**

Universitas Dongwook, disinilah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menuntut ilmu. Chanyeol yang mengambil fakultas bisnis, sedangkan Baekhyun mengambil fakultas seni musik. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan Park Chanyeol? Seantero kampus pasti mengenalnya, seorang mahasiswa badung yang tampan nan kaya, terkenal akan mantannya yang terbilang tak sedikit dan juga parasnya yang menawan. Sebut saja Kris, mantan pacar Chanyeol. Seorang model majalah pria dewasa. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama 1,5 tahun dan putus setahun 2 bulan yang lalu karena Kris yang merasa Chanyeol tak lagi perhatian padanya. Lalu mereka putus setelah Chanyeol memuaskan sanubarinya. Dan sekarang mereka berteman.

"Yo~ Yeol! Disini!" Suara berat milik seseorang menggema di sudut taman yang telah disediakan oleh pihak universitas. Chanyeol menoleh kesumber suara, dengan langkah besar ia berjalan menuju sumber suara.

"Huh?! Yeol, ada apa?" kejutnya karena setibanya ia di sana Chanyeol langsung duduk disamping nya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu pria itu.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Chanyeol singkat dengan nada terkesan lembut seraya memejamkan matanya. Pria itu menolehkan kepalanya memandang anugrah Tuhan tentang betapa tampannya wajah pria yang sedang bersandar di bahunya saat ini. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk sebuah lengkungan yang tiada duanya.

"Kau kurusan Yeol. Ada lingkaran hitam dibawah matamu juga." Bisiknya yang ternyata masih terdengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Berhentilah bersikap peduli padaku, Kris. Kau tahu kan, aku paling tidak suka orang lain mencampuri kehidupanku," Chanyeol menyahut dengan nada terdengar tak senang. Dia membuka matanya dan menatap Kris. Kris balas menatapnya dan mengalihkan pandangan kedepan.

"Kau habis minum, Yeol?" Kris mengalihkan topik. Chanyeol sedikit menggeser tubuhnya merapat ke Kris sambil mencari posisi yang menurutnya nyaman.

"Menurutmu?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"Ya, ya! Jangan seperti ini Yeol nanti pacarmu marah." Kris yang merasa tak enak dengan ex-nya itu. Terlebih kekasih Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bergeming dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Yeol..." Kris mencoba mengingati.

"Persetan dengannya. Dia tau kau temanku dan matanku, jadi biarkan saja." Jawab Chanyeol malas.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Kris sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya diam. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. Yang ia tahu dulu Chanyeol akan menumpahkan semua kekesalan dan masalah yang dia hadapi dengan bermain squash. Tapi kali ini...

"Baiklah tuan Park jika kau tak ingin bercerita,"

"Tidurlah, jika itu bisa menghilangkan peningmu karena minum." Kata Kris yang merasa tak tega dengan keadaan Chanyeol saat ini.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ijin dari Kris. Kris menolehkan kepala kedepan dan mendapati seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Orang itu menjinjing kotak bekal di tangan kanannya. Wajahnya yang imut untuk seorang pria, dan otaknya yang cerdas. Dambaaan tak hanya para wanita namun pria sepertinya dan Chanyeol juga ingin memilikinya.

Dia berjalan mendekat ketempat Chanyeol dan Kris. Kris ingin membangunkan Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah terlelap, namun orang itu mencegahnya. Kris menurut. Kalau dilihat dari raut wajahnya yang nampak sedih sepertinya memang benar bahwa mereka sedang bertengkar.

Karena gerakan Kris yang tiba-tiba tadi Chanyeolpun membuka matanya perlahan dan menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengikuti arah pandang Kris yang kedepan. Iris coklatnya menangkap sosok seseorang sedang berdiri sambil menundukkan wajahnya dan menjinjing sebuah kotak bekal.

Chanyeol tahu siapa orang yang sedang didepannya dan Kris saat ini, hanya dengan melihat fisiknya saja Chanyeol telah hapal.

"Panda?"

.

.

.

_**To be Continue**_


End file.
